


Height of Stupidity

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge's question leads to some (sexual?) tension between Lance and Keith. Just kidding. It's not sexual. It's just anger.Oneshot/drabble





	Height of Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358251) by Mikishami. 



Pidge had a question. Okay, honestly? Their real motive was to start some salt between their friends. And they were gonna get their wish soon. 

"Hey Keith? I have a science question for you."

Keith looked up from whatever he was doing--something with his bayard. He was a little curious, he had to admit. "Sure, what's up?"

"What do you think is the height of stupidity?"

Pidge smirked, but Keith surprisingly managed to keep a straight face. "Hold on...Lance," he turned to their other friend. "How tall are you?"

Lance flashed him "the finger". 

And somewhere off in the distance, Shiro's space dad senses were tingling. His kids were fighting again.


End file.
